1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to robotic devices and, more particularly, to a self-propelled robotic device that moves through bodily and other passageways.
2. Description of the Related Art
A significant advance in the performance of surgical procedures is the development of minimally invasive surgery. With minimally invasive surgery, a long tubular device, such as an endoscope, a catheter, or a colonoscope, is inserted into a bodily passageway, such as an artery, a vein, or a colon, by way of a minor incision or a natural opening in the body.
Once inside the body, the device is pushed through the bodily passageway by a surgeon to evaluate the condition of the passageway and/or the condition of an organ, such as the heart, that can be accessed by way of the bodily passageway. When necessary, the device is used to perform a surgical procedure.
Minimally invasive surgery has the advantage of greatly reducing the recovery time for the patient. In the case of an evaluation, the only impact to the body is that required to gain access to the bodily passageway. Further, in the case of a surgical procedure, the impact to the body is limited to the bodily passageway and/or organ where the surgery is performed (along with any incision that is necessary to access the bodily passageway).
One of the limitations of minimally invasive surgery, particularly with a colonoscope, is that it is often difficult to guide the instrument. For example, it is difficult to push a colonoscope around the many right angle bends in the colon. Thus, there is a need for a self-propelled robotic device that can move through bodily and other passageways.